


But

by Anonymous



Category: Red Letter Media
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jay reminisces the success of RLM as a whole. Mike listens.
Relationships: Mike Stoklasa & Jay Bauman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	But

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

It was another cold night in Milwaukee, the streets by the studio asleep, the occasional honk coming from downtown. Nights like this, if they'd served to be a little warmer, were Jay's favorite. The sun was nearly set, a dark orangey blue coloring the sky. It was beautiful.

Jay was standing outside, the cool air serving as nice alone time. This particular evening, he was hit with some strong emotions. When he felt like this, he'd find a nice spot alone to think. Jay took a deep breath in, letting the cold air freeze his nostril hairs a little bit(gross!). He was suddenly interrupted by Mike exiting the studio, coming straight for him. Jay'd have jumped a little if he weren't so deep in thought. Mike looked a little out of breath as he stopped short of Jay. "Hey Jay.... Have you.... Seen my keys..? I've been.... Looking all fucking over for them..." He said. He bent over to take a few breaths. Jay thought for a bit, digging himself out of his funk. "Uh... No, I haven't... Sorry." Jay said. Mike sighed, and patted himself down frantically. Then he found a bulge in his left back pocket. Fishing for it immediately, he uncovered his large set of keys(how did he not notice that). He laughed hysterically. Jay caught on and laughed aloud too. "Mike, you're an idiot." Jay said, resigned. That was followed by a small "shut up" from Mike. A few seconds passed, and Mike looked up at Jay, with a confused face. "What're you doing out here? It's like, 20° out, it's awful." He inquired casually. Jay looked into the distance, a flat smile on his face. "Just.... Enjoying the view." He lied. Mike chuffed. "What like Mr. Plinkett's house? That's a beautiful sight." Mike said exaggeratedly. Jay only chuckled lightly. He wasn't in the biggest mood for small talk right now. "No I'm just... Thinking." Jay omitted. Mike surprisingly pressed on with an abrupt "About?". Jay looked at mike incredulously. "What's got YOU in such a good mood?" Jay asked. Mike closed the distance between them and shook Jay's shoulders playfully. It always made Jay nervous when Mike touched him, he always thought he'd get hurt. "Come oooooon, the Black Spine was fuuuuuun." Mike drawled out. Jay just looked at mike with a goofy smile. "No! It was horrible! We were like one video away from watching a snuff film!" He joked, and Mike giggled loudly, smiling. "It wasn't THAT bad. And no old people surprisingly." Mike finished. They both stood in silence before Jay could sigh. He finally felt comfortable enough to tell Mike how he was feeling. He spoke up. "I dunno, I just think we're lucky." Jay said. He elected to continue judging by Mike's listening, albeit mildly drunken face. Lucky for him, he probably wasn't as cold. "But, you know, our channel 'n stuff, getting 1 million subs, everyone on Patreon... It feels so.. Unreal sometimes." He finished, looking down at the ground. "I mean, if I haven't had met you..." He trailed off. He was getting too embarrassed to get to the point, he didn't even know what the point was. Mike just looked at Jay with a soft smile. That was rare. "Well," Mike started. He also looked down at the ground. "I think we're all on the same boat right? Things just kind of happen... It's great though... Our situation, I mean." He said warmly. Mike looked up at Jay and smiled awkwardly. 

Mike and Jay stayed outside talking about nothing. That usually happened, one would go on a tangent and the conversation just wouldn't stop. "But yeah I don't wanna spoil it for you, watch it, honestly, it's great." Jay said. He was just finished talking about a movie called Parasite that came out recently. Mike was immediately turned off by the title, but Jay insisted there were no parasites in the actual movie. 

Jay shivered a little. The sun was finally down, the sky a dark blue. Mike was getting tired, the last two beers putting him into a mild dizzy spell. "Alright, I'm going inside." He said mid yawn, backing up to leave. Jay was suddenly hit with a pang of emotion. He called out to his friend. "Hey Mike?" Jay asked shyly. Mike responded with a small "Yeah?". What Jay was about to say could cost him their friendship, he worried, but he felt it important to say something now more than ever, maybe the cold air was rushing him, but he didn't care. He took one step closer to Mike.

"Thank you....

For everything. Meeting me, sticking around..

It means a lot." He said. 

Mike just looked at him with earnest. It made Jay emotional. He didn't know if he was shivering from the cold or the beat of his heart. Mike, for the second time today, closed the distance between him and Jay, enveloping his friend in a hug. When Jay started to shiver more, Mike hugged him a little tighter, making sure he was warm.

Of all the places Jay could be, at any given circumstance, in any existing timeline... Right here, in the kind arms of his best friend, was perfect.

A little more alcohol could've been involved to warm him up, but, whatever, Mike was doing that for him...

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos, comments and critiques are very highly appreciated!!! :} I'm still a bit of a writing newbie, but I'm trying my best, especially with properly portraying people rather than projecting my raw emotions onto them.... i love those RLM homeboys nsJKDFNKJSBDGKJBSKEJg


End file.
